Teenage Love Affair
by just4u17
Summary: The guilt is eating at Rocky that she's still seeing Logan after the events of Love & War it up. When faced with the question why she's sneaking behind her best friend's back she's convinced that Logan has her. Her body, mind and soul.
1. What you do to me

**A/N: Okay so the rating will go up in later chapters so I tried to keep this chapter as clean as I could, please leave me your thoughts I love getting feedback.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Teenage Love Affair.**

**Chapter one- What you do to me.**

"Shh!" He hissed in her into her hair as his hands frantically slid under her skirt.

"Then stop kissing my neck." She said with humor as his warm lips sucked on her neck again. A loud moan escaped her lips and he decided to silence her with his lips. His fingers had finally found her panties and he gently ran his fingers over her increasingly moist center making her moan into his mouth. She bit down on his bottom lip and he did it again but slower.

"You want me?"

He said as he pulled away from her lips. She nodded and undid the belt buckle around his pants. He pressed her into the door of the stall and lifted one of her legs around his waist. Slowly he pulled down his pants and stroked her warm center with his member. Rocky went limb in his hands as he slowly eased himself into her. Her moans were dwindled down to breathy gasps as he varied his speeds and force. Things were about to come to an end when Rocky's phone went off in her bag on the floor. Logan reached to silence it but she was faster and reached for it before he could.

"Hey, Cece-" Rocky's voice wavered and Logan suddenly pulled out of her almost on the brink of her climax.

"Sorry what?" She spoke into the phone but almost choked when she felt his warm lips teasing her. She muffled the phone into her chest and moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. She almost lost her footing when he worked her with his tongue and fingers. One of her legs was perched over his shoulder and was her only source of balance as her body melted.

"I- I'll be right over." She sighed and ended the call, mustering up all the self-control she had, she pushed his head away and unhooked her leg from his shoulder.

"I have to go I'm sorry." She pulled up her underwear and left the stall. While fixing her hair in the mirror he came up behind her and kissed her neck. Her cheeks flushed and her muscles began to feel euphoric under his loving touch.

"You sure I can't make you stay?" He nibbled on her earlobe and his hands roamed down from her waist to her thighs.

"We both know you can, but I would like it if you let me leave this once." He dropped his head to her shoulder and lifted his hands off her.

"Fine, I'm grateful you gave me a second chance so go ahead."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice so she stopped him when he was about to leave. She pulled him by the collar of his polo and didn't bother asking for permission when she probed his mouth open with her tongue. Whenever they kissed Rocky would forget about the double life she was leading and be reminded how much love there was between them. He brought his hands to her waist and coaxed her to continue as their tongues dance.

"I'll see you later okay." She wiped the lips gloss off the side of his lips gently and looked into his eyes.

"Kay." She knew what her gentle touching did to him and it was always her way out of any dilemma with him. She pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth and left ahead of him. Her head was bowed in shame, that the bathroom at Crusty's was their only love nest.

* * *

"What was the big emergency?" Rocky asked as she came through their front door.

"You are not going to believe it!" Cece squealed and jumped off the couch with her laptop pushed to the side.

"What?"

"I just ordered the most gorgeous red pumps online. So what if I blew my entire paycheck on it. It's so worth it!"

Rocky almost flew back out the doors and finished what she started with Logan but Cece was her best friend, and she had put her before Logan. He knew it, it was one of the conditions of their dating-or whatever they were doing.

Cece turned to her laptop and showed Rocky the shoes. They were absolutely gorgeous, Rocky couldn't deny it.

"Their awesome Cece."

"I'm glad you think so, they're for you." Cece smiled as Rocky stood gaped.

"You can't be serious. Cece I can't accept them."

"You can and you will, because you're such a good friend even when I don't deserve it and after that whole Logan thing I wanted to show you I appreciated what you did for me."

Rocky eyes fell to the floor and her throat tightened as the guilt took a hold of her. Cece misconceived her sudden mood shift.

"I know it's still hard talking about him. I'm sorry."

"Cece, it's fine. Thanks for the shoes, but I can't keep them."

"I won't shut up about it if you don't accept them." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, then." Rocky shifted from one foot to the other, she hated what she was doing, hated the person Logan's love made her into but she couldn't stop she had gone too far, given him too much. Her heart, her love, her virginity and her whole being now belonged to the boy she knew she loved.

"Listen, I'm gonna go up and shower and then I'll come watch a movie with you."

"Sounds like a plan bestie."

Rocky mentally cringed at the nickname; she felt sick to her stomach and climbed out the fire escape welcoming the fresh air.

After her shower Rocky sat on her bed getting dress when her phone rang. It was Logan, or Lo as she had him listed on her phone. 'Lo' was easier to cover for having called her several times a day.

"Hey,"

"Are you okay, you don't sound okay?" He spoke alarmed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, it's getting really hard-us. Whenever we're not together I have to face reality and it sucks." She almost sobbed into the phone and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Rocky I'm sorry but I can't –won't let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either."

"Let me make it better, meet me?"

"When and where?"

* * *

**A/N: More soon I reveal how they came to their understanding and explore the complicated love between Rocky and Logan. **

**XOXO**


	2. Romantic lies

**A/N: So I just wanted to explain Logan and Rocky's relationship in this chapter.**

* * *

**Teenage love affair.**

**Chapter two- Romantic lies.**

Rocky met Logan at his apartment, since Jeremy had a shift at the firehouse. She had only been there a handful of times but she knew the place well enough. He swung open the door before she could knock. She stood still watching him for a few moments, the perfect way his hair flopped in front of his eyes. She found herself absentmindedly biting her bottom lip as lust clouded her brown eyes. He seemed to be doing the same thing and his eyes matched hers. He pulled her into his home and slowly led her to his bedroom. There was a mood shift with the scented candles he placed around his room, dim lighting and soft music that played in the background. He looked a little nervous as she observed his creation.

"The first time I realized I had feelings for you, remember we were dancing," he slid the bag of her shoulder and held her frame like she had showed him. "I really wanted to hold you like this." He closed the space between them and brought her firm against his. Rocky shivered from their bodies touching. He moved them slowly to the soft music. His hand ran down her back slowly and she responded rubbing lazy circles on his neck and nuzzling his neck with her nose. It was those moments that made it worth it for Rocky.

"I'm sorry I'm giving you hard time with your friends and family." He said as another song begun. He led her to his bed and took off her shoes and jacket.

"No don't be, I made the decision to take you back and I don't regret it's... just that it gets hard sometimes keeping it a secret." She confessed with a loud sigh.

He kissed her neck and then tipped her chin so she'd look him in the eye.

"You want to end it don't you?"

"No...no I don't -I can't."

"What can I do?"

"Just keep being you."  
He slowly pushed her back and climbed on top of her. It wasn't often that they had the comfort of a bed to be together and when they did Logan took care of Rocky's body like it was priceless. He pushed his weight on her and articles of clothing came off. Their naked tops touch and they both gasped at the sensation. Logan moved his kisses down her neck to bare chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and her moan filled his room, her head tipped back and she got lost in him.

As he worked on her body she remembered the night after his badminton competition._ He had waited on her fire escape all night waiting for her to pass by the window. She had gone to bed already but somehow had gotten a midnight thirst and got up for some water. He still wore his uniform but with a desperate face when she saw him._

_"I'm sorry!" He blurted out before she could ask him what he was doing there. She joined him outside and closed her window to not wake her parents._

_"Logan, you can't be here right now."_

_"Rocky all I want is you no drama. Just you. Tell me you don't feel that same way?" He crushed his lips to hers in a smashing kiss and forced her lips apart with his tongue. The second he tasted her it was all over. And they couldn't be without each other after that. Rocky was sure she had fallen in love with him as their lips parted._

Rocky and Logan lay side by side regulating their breathing to something of a human. Logan pulled her close and held her captive against his chest.

"I can't stay, you know that."

He sighed and released her so she could get dressed.

"I have a movie night with Cece anyway. Call me tonight?"

"Of course." He kissed her lips slowly and walked her out.

"Text me when you get home."

She nodded with a grin and left his apartment building with a grin on her face. But real life begun when she got home, what was supposed to be a night of fun with her best friend would be a night of lying to Cece who she knew she couldn't live without. She didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Cece had laid out sleeping bags and pillows in the living room.

"Hey, ready?"

"Uhuh."

"Where were you? You look all flustered."

"Just came back from the library, passed Crusty's on the way home and the creepy conspiracy guy called be beautiful it just uh freaked me out."

Cece eyed her for a moment longer then shrugged.

"Okay, we have the whole night ahead of us, what should we do first?"

* * *

**A/N: SOrry it's so short I completely spaced and forgot i had started this so I'll add another chapter by the end of the week. The drama picks up in the next chapter. Review Please. **

**XO**


End file.
